Stiles en furie
by Faerie714
Summary: Stiles débarque durant un entrainement et n'est pas très de bonne humeur! Il à quelques trucs à dire à cet idiot qui sert d'alpha à la meute de Scott!
1. Chapter 1

Salut à tous!

**Je devais faire un texte pour mon cours de français, sujet libre et de 200-250 mots et plus.. Donc, comme je ne savais vraiment pas quoi écrire, j'ai décidée de m'inspirer de ma passion pour Teen Wolf! J'aimerais bien voir la réaction de ma prof en lisant ceci! Haha! Bon, je vous laisse tranquille! J'espère que ça va vous plaire! **

**P.S Je ne pouvais pas vraiment mettre un sujet plus ''osé''.. Il fallait que ça reste dans le cadre scolaire - malheureusement..**

**Disclamer: Bah comme et toujours la même chose... Teen Wolf, les perso, etc, ne sont pas mes propriétés!**

**Bonne lecture! ;)**

Et et et et, Merci à **Dampkring**, qui à corrigé ce chapitre! Mercii beaucoupp! :)

* * *

Narration: Stiles

* * *

J'entrais comme une furie dans l'usine désaffecté où Derek entraînait la meute. Je n'arrivais pas au bon moment et je le savais, mais j'en avais plus qu'assez qu'il se foute de moi.

J'ouvris la porte violemment et toutes les personnes présentes arrêtèrent de s'entraîner, parler, bouger, respirer, bref, de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et se retournèrent vers moi.

- Dégagez! Sortez tous d'ici immédiatement! Hurlais-je à la meute.  
- Stiles? Mais qu'est..  
- J'ai dis : Sortez tous d'ici! C'est simple pourtant!

Ils ne bougèrent pas. Je tournais mon regard vers celui de Derek. Pour la première fois depuis notre première rencontre, je cru apercevoir une lueur incertaine dans ses yeux.

- Dis leur de dégager.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça?  
- Tu le sais très bien!

Je sortis mon portable de ma poche et le brandis devant moi.

- À moins que tu ne veuilles que je dise ce que j'ai à te dire devant tout le monde?

Il sembla réfléchir. Les autres nous regardaient l'un après l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire face à cette situation plutôt surprenante.

- De toute manière, je ne risque pas de te faire grand mal. C'est tout le contraire même. Dis-je toujours aussi sèchement.  
- Sortez. Déclara Derek.  
- Quoi? S'exclama la meute tous en même temps.

Il leur lança un regard noir.

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que je me répète, n'est-ce pas?

Ils baissèrent tous la tête et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Seul Scott se retourna vers nous.

- Tu es sûr que ça..  
- Sors d'ici Scott. Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour ta fausse inquiétude. Va rejoindre ta copine, comme tu l'as toujours fais. Si mes yeux avaient pu lancer des Avada Kedavra*, il serait mort et pas qu'un peu.

Il me lança en regard d'incompréhension teinté de colère. Il se retourna et suivit le reste de la meute. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Je reposa mon regard sur Derek. Il avait enlevé son expression de tueur psychopathe. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je partis tout bonnement pleurer en m'écroulant sur le sol.

À suivre...

* * *

**Avada Kedavra* : Sort de la mort dans Harry Potter. On peut facilement le remarquer puisque l'éclair qui sort de la baguette du sorcier est vert. Une fois touché par ce sort, on est bien évidemment mort, et nous tombons en croix, les yeux ouvert. Le seul sorcier ayant survécu est bien sur, Harry Potter, dit le survivant. (Petit cours sur le monde de Harry Potter! hahah!) **

**Désoler si vous trouvez cela sadique, mais j'****aimais trop ma fin pour faire quelque chose d'autre! **

**Ah! Et j'adore les reviews, alors ne vous gêner pas! :)**

**Merci de votre lecture et désoler pour les fautes! **

**Faerie714 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous! Voici mon 2e chapitre pour Stiles en Furie! J'espère vraiment que vous aller aimer! J'y ai mis tout mon coeur et mon cerveau! J'ai essayé de représenter du mieux que je pouvais ce que je voyais dans ma tête pour ce moment Sterek!**

**Merci à ma grande soeur de m'avoir lu et conseillée (même si elle n'écoute aucunement Teen Wolf.. Ouais, j'ai honte moi aussi.. xD) et à tout les fanauteurs qui m'on supporter durant l'écriture de ce chapitre! (Vous vous reconnaissez?)**

**Laissez moi vos impressions s'il vous plaît! Je veux savoir ce que vous en pensez! **

**Et aussi! Je n'ai pas encore reçus les impressions de ma prof.. Dès que je l'ai est, je vous le fait savoir! **

**Bon, allez! Je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Disclamé: Comme d'hab' quoi! Je voudrais bien qu'ils m'appartiennent tous, mais ce n'est pas le cas..!**

Et et et et, merci à **Dampkring** qui à corrigé ce 2e chapitre! Encore mercii beaucoup!

* * *

CHAPITRE 2 

_Je reposais mon regard sur Derek. Il avait enlevé son expression de tueur psychopathe. Je crois qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Je partis tout bonnement pleurer en m'écroulant sur le sol._

Toute la pression que j'avais accumulée depuis qu'il avait commencé à jouer avec moi venait de retomber et ça faisait un bien fou.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, et vis dans son regard, la surprise totale et du malaise. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et je le comprenais. Qui saurait quoi faire dans cette situation?

Au bout de quelques minutes, je me ressaisis du mieux que je pouvais, mais resta au sol, entourant de mes bras, mes genoux, en appuyant ma tête sur ces derniers.

- Pourquoi est-ce que.. tu me fais ça? Chuchotais-je, la voix tremblante. Je n'en peux plus.. et tu le sais, tu sais aussi ce que je ressens pour toi, mon cœur qui s'emballe quand je te vois, et qui se brise quand tu pars, tu l'entends, mais tu continues... Tu es gentil avec moi et après.. tu veux me tuer.. Tu me fais des avances, et ensuite, tu ne veux même pas que je te parle.. À chaque fois, tu me brises un peu plus.. Ce texto, c'était trop Derek.. Je n'en peux vraiment plus. J'ai trop souffert avec.. la mort de ma mère. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête...

Son visage était défait. Rempli de tristesse et de regret. Il s'approcha lentement de moi et s'assis à mes côtés.

- Stiles.. Je..

Il s'arrêta quelques instants, réfléchissant aux mots qu'il allait prononcer.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Stiles... Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ce que je te faisais pouvait t'affecter..

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et nicha sa tête dans mon cou. Je me raidis sous l'effet de la surprise. Je crois que je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce que Derek m'enlace, mais je me détendis rapidement, heureux de ce contact qu'il m'offrait.

- Pourquoi? Demandais-je. Pourquoi tu me fais ça? Pourquoi moi?  
- Comme si je le savais... Chaque fois que je venais te voir, chaque fois que je te disais un compliment, à chaque fois que j'arrivais dans ta chambre pour t'embrasser et repartir tout de suite, sans rien dire, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, ce que je faisais, et je ne le sais toujours pas. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Tous les textos que je t'ai envoyés, c'était la même chose. Juste après l'avoir envoyé, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais écrit ces mots. Déclara-t-il douloureusement, mais sans défaire son étreinte.  
- Tu... le regrettes?  
- Je ne sais pas... D'un coté, oui, parce que je t'ai fait souffrir à mes dépends en jouant avec toi, et de l'autre coté, non, puisque tout ce que j'ai fais, les bonnes choses bien sûr, je l'ai apprécié. J'ai aimé les moments que je t'imposais malgré moi. Ces impulsions qui m'ont menée jusqu'à toi, qui me poussais à faire ce que j'ai fais...

Il se recula lentement de moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Je les attendais impatiemment chaque jour...

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement. Mes mains étaient devenues moites et je ne pus me retenir d'afficher un sourire en coin sur mon visage, qui avait pris une teinte rosée.

- Et... maintenant? ...  
- Maintenant quoi?  
- On fait quoi?.. Je veux dire.. Je ne pourrai plus supporter ce petit jeu..

- Tu pourrais aller voir un psy.. Proposais-je, maintenant complètement maître de moi-même.

Il soupira lourdement et un léger sourire marqua ses lèvres.

- Tu rigoles? Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est toi. Quand je suis à tes côtés, j'oublie tout mes soucis, et j'ai juste le gout de t'embrasser et de te serrer contre moi pour toujours...  
- Whaaa! Fis-je admiratif. Je suis en quelque sorte ta drogue personnelle?

Son sourire s'agrandit.  
- Oui, en quelque sorte..

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ses magnifiques yeux. Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir d'aussi beaux yeux? D'un bleu/gris profond, on s'y perdait complètement en quelques secondes. Et en ce moment, des étincelles les rendaient plus beaux que jamais. Plus beau, plus séduisant, mais surtout, plus vivant.

Il appuya son front contre le mien et je fermais les yeux, profitant du moment au maximum. Son souffle chaud me chatouillait la peau. Nos nez se touchaient légèrement, créant en moi une sensation de bien-être totale. Ses lèvres se rapprochaient lentement des miennes. Trop lentement. Beaucoup trop. Je comblais subitement le vide, n'étant plus capable de voir sa bouche si proche, sans pouvoir la saisir.

Elle était douce et chaude, comme à chaque fois. J'adorais quand on s'embrassait, c'était tout simplement incroyable, magique. Il passa ses mains dans mon coup, dans mes cheveux, et je passais les miennes dans son dos, sous son chandail.

Entre les baisers-surprises qu'il me faisait, que ce soit plaqué contre un mur de ma chambre, juste après l'école, ou au beau milieu de la nuit, dans mon lit, c'était le meilleur et le plus passionné de tous. Et il y en avait eu!

Derek me poussa légèrement le torse pour que je m'étende sur le sol. Je fis ce qu'il voulait sans protester et il s'embarqua à califourchon sur moi, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. C'était la première fois que nous avions un baiser aussi long, aussi intense et aussi intime.

Je le repoussais lentement, manquant littéralement d'air. Il grogna de mécontentement, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Quoi? Demanda-t-il doucement, en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Je manque d'air..

Il leva légèrement les yeux au ciel et recommença à m'embrasser, mais sur la mâchoire et dans le cou cette fois, pour me permettre de ne pas mourir asphyxier.  
Je laissai échapper un léger gémissement, mais repris la parole, avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire.

- De.. Derek.. Arrête..

Il grogna et continua son manège. Je rassemblais la toute petite partie de lucidité qu'il me restait et mis mes mains sur les siennes, qui vagabondaient un peu partout sur mon corps, pour lui faire comprendre que je voulais vraiment qu'il s'arrête.

- Tu te rends compte que tu brises le moment?  
- Il faut qu'on parle...

Il soupira doucement et se laissa tomber à mes côtés.

- Je t'écoute..  
- Je veux dire.. Pas parler, parler, mais je veux savoir ce qui va se passer.. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et..  
- Stiles..  
- Désolé.. Mais en même temps, on ne se connaît pas vraiment et je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre venant de toi...  
- Je crois que ce qui serait le mieux, c'est qu'on prenne une journée à la fois. C'est... nouveau pour moi, et surement pour toi aussi, alors...  
- Je suis d'accord. Y aller une journée à la fois me semble bien.

Il me prit la main et entrelaça ses doigts aux miens. Je tournais ma tête pour lui faire face.

- J'aime tes yeux.

Il partit à rire.

- Moi, j'aime ton sourire.  
- J'aime ton sourire aussi.  
- J'aime tes yeux aussi.  
- J'aime ton cou.  
- J'aime ton dos... attends. Quoi?  
- Je n'ai pas le droit d'aimer ton cou?

Il me sourit.

- Tu as le droit, mais je trouve ça étrange..  
- Et toi avec mon dos?

Il repartit à rire. J'adorais son rire. Dommage qu'il soit si rare.

- J'aime aussi ton rire. Tu devrais rire plus souvent.

Il se remit à califourchon sur moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- Alors je te donne comme mission de me faire rire le plus souvent possible, le plus longtemps possible, et ce, jusqu'à ce que je me lasse de toi, ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver.

Et il recommença à m'embrasser.

Fin.

* * *

**Alors? Vous aimez? Vous aimez pas? **

**Laissez moi vos commentaires! Je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en pensez! C'est important pour moi!**

Et pourquoi j'ai dis que Stiles aimait le cou de Derek? Et bien parce que, pour moi, il a vraiment l'air confortable, si je peux dire! Il a l'air doux, chaud, soyeux.. Et aussi! Quand je dis cou, je veux plus dire la nuque.. x) Mais bon, petit détail..  
Et Derek qui aime le dos à Stiles? Et bien pour les même raisons je crois! J'aime bien le dos des gens.. Une partie du corps qu'on ne prend pas assez le temps d'apprécier!

Et je suis un peu triste de finir cette petite histoire! C'est ma première qui à plus d'un chapitre! Haha! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu et qu'elle vous a fait sourire!

Bon.. Il faut que je m'arrête, sinon je ne finirai jamais!

Ahhh! Et j'espère que Derek n'est pas trop OOC.. Je voulais montrer le Derek sensible et gentil qu'il cache au plus profond de lui-même!

**Alors, merci d'avoir lu ma fiction! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello hello!

Voici le 3e et dernier chapitre de Stiles en Furie, qui n'était absolument pas prévu! Je le dédie à **X-Caroline-A**, puisqu'elle m'a convaincue de l'écrire et qu'elle ma donner quelques idées! :) Un grand merci à toii! ^^

Et j'ai enfin reçu le commentaire de mon professeur! Rappelez vous que ce n'est que pour le chapitre 1!

**Alors, le voici:** Via ta compo, je découvre une fille ayant un sens certain du récit! Tout est bien dosé, la fin est bonne, tu as un style propre à toi et tu sais imposer un rythme à ton histoire. J'ai grand hâte de te lire d'avantage =)

Je suis super contente de son commentaire! Bon, elle ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'était poche, puisque c'est mon prof, mais bon! Hahah ;)

Je vous avertis, ce n'est pas vraiment un chapitre... Plus un recueil des textos que Derek a envoyé à Stiles!

P.S Désoler pour les fautes! ^^

Disclamer: Les même trucs de d'habitude! Ils ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'aimerais vraiment ;)

**Bonne Lecture! :) **

* * *

**Les premiers textos avait été :**

Derek:

Je vais lécher tout ton joli petit corps.

Stiles:

.. Tu t'es trompé de destinateur...

Derek:

Aucunement.

**Laissant un Stiles plus que troublé avec des images pas très religieuses en tête. **

**Les suivants avaient été aussi étranges et perturbants :  
**  
Derek:  
Je vais t'égorger, avec mes dents.

Stiles:  
Je ne voudrais pas être impoli, mais il est 5h du mat', alors ARRÊTE DE M'ENVOYER DES TEXTO!

Derek:  
Petite fraise des champs de pommiers.

**Ou encore:**

Derek:  
Pauvre enfoiré!

Stiles:  
Non mais t'as rien d'autre à faire?  
P.S Je me suis pris 1h de retenue à cause de ce texto.

Derek:  
Happy Birthday.

Stiles:  
J'en ai marre de toi! Et ce n'est même pas mon anniversaire!

**Les autres, plus gentils, mais toujours.. Froid..?**

Derek:  
Ça va aujourd'hui?

Stiles:  
Humm.. Ouais, toi?

Derek:  
Non.

Stiles:  
Tu veux.. en parler?

Derek:  
Va te faire voir.

**Le pauvre Stiles, se demandait toujours où il avait foiré...**

Par contre, quelques fois, les conversations ne se finissait pas toujours mal.

Stiles:  
Derek, il faut qu'on parle.

Derek:  
Non.

Stiles:  
Allez Derek! Il faut vraiment qu'on parle!

Derek:  
Non.

Stiles:  
S'il te plait!

Derek:  
Non.

Stiles:  
Allez!

Derek:  
J'arrive.

**Et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tars, Derek arrivait dans la chambre de Stiles par la fenêtre toujours ouverte.**

Leur relation évoluait, mais restait toujours tendu et incertaine. Des fois, Derek venait le voir en étant gentil, et d'autre fois, en étant méchant. Les questions les plus tordues les unes que les autres envahissaient le cerveau de Stiles après chaque texto, rencontre, paroles échangée, bref, après chaque contact qu'il avait eu avec le loup-garou.

**Le dernier, celui qui avait fait peter un cable à Stiles, était celui-ci.**

Derek:  
Je t'aime.

**Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, Stiles considérait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire souffrir de cette façon. Lui faire des remarques blessantes, d'accord. Le maltraiter physiquement, parfait. Lui ficher la trouille de sa vie, aucun problème! Mais lui dire qu'il l'aimait, jamais. Derek ne pouvait aimer Stiles, c'est en tous cas ce que ce dernier se disait. Il ne pouvait croire que le grand Derek Hale aimerait un jour quelqu'un comme lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, ce disait-il, c'était jouer avec lui, le faire souffrir pour passer le temps, se divertir. Et il savait qu'il savait ce que ça lui faisait, puisque Stiles aimait Derek.**

Fin

* * *

**Alors? Bon? Pas bon? Laissez moi des reviews! ^^ **


End file.
